Possessed Banishment
by Seylin
Summary: Legolas comes to Rivendell, he is tired and alone. Something isn't right, Elrond and Glorfindel are surprised to see I elf they haven't seen in nearly 2,000 years. What is going on? [On Hold]
1. Coming in the dark

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters involved in it, they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any characters you do not know however most likely are of my own creation. Thoughts are in Italics, In this Thranduil has shiny black hair, don't ask where that came from, I just needed Legolas to look a little like both his mother and father. You can flame me if you want but it will not change. This is a bit AU so yea…Enjoy! - Alkvingiel

Possessed Banishment

A breeze blew slowly through the trees in and around Rivendell. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the air grew warm. Elrond looked up from where he was working in his study and frowned. A storm was coming and judging by the wind it would be a bad one but what worried him was in the whisper of the trees. They spoke a warning, there was trouble somewhere and someone was coming. Again he frowned, "_Someone…but who_?" He wondered. 

*****

Legolas sighed as he leaned against a tree for support. He wasn't injured, the trip from Mirkwood to Imladris had been blessedly uneventful but his heart bled. Reaching up to smooth back some hair that had come out of place, he stopped when he felt wetness on his hand. Pulling his hand back he realized he was crying. Quickly he rubbed the tears away scolding himself for crying over something like…this…but nothing like this had happened before. Sure he had done some stupid things and his father had punished him but never for questioning something he didn't understand, his father had always looked highly on that. With a sob he fell to his knees crying, memories of his father's words came racing back into his mind.

"_Get out! Never again will you question me! Leave now and never return to the forests of Mirkwood_!" Those were the words that echoed through his mind. A closer rumble of thunder now and the sky began to darken. He was right outside of Rivendell still hidden in the woods, Lord Elrond had told him that he was always welcome…now he really hoped that promise still stood. Those words echoed in his mind as well, _"Now Legolas... remember, Imladris is forever open to you till the ending of the stars." _He didn't want to run into the twins or Estel so he waited, and he would wait until it was dark. Lightening flashed across the sky and he settled into a cluster of trees hoping not to get to wet. A few minutes later it seemed as if the sky opened up and the rain poured down. Within a matter of minutes he was soaked even with the protection that the trees themselves tried to give. 

*****

Glorfindel walked around checking with each of the warriors on guard that night. Lord Elrond had told him to be on the look out because he had the feeling that someone was coming. The rain had finally let up only a few moments ago, everything dripped with water and the freshness that only comes in the renewal of spring and after a rain. He talked quietly with the guards at the gates of Imladris, they explained they had a feeling that someone or something had been watching this post all day yet they did not know why or what it was. Just as he was about to reply a figure walked out of the trees only a few feet away from where they talked. Each of their hands went to either the sword at their side or the bows and arrows they already held. The figure stopped when he was five feet from them, he looked to be nothing more than a shadow with the night and the dark cloak that wrapped around his soaked form. But even with the cloak Glorfindel could see the brightness of his inner glow coming from him. 

"State your name and business here at this late hour," He demanded. For a moment the figure didn't move and everything was very tense but then his hands reached up, they tightened their grip on their swords and the arrows were pulled tighter, his hands stilled for a moment but then they completely removed the hood of the cloak. Glorfindel and the warriors all let out a sigh of relief as Legolas showed his face. 

"It's good to see that Imladris is secure as ever Lord Glorfindel," Legolas said quietly with a smile. He smiled back and ran forward to greet his friend. 

"It is good to see you as well Prince. But why may I ask that you are here and without an escort, these are still dangerous times…" His lecture trailed off as he saw the great sadness in Legolas's eyes before it disappeared. 

"I know it is late Lord…but I must speak with Lord Elrond. It is of great importance. Please…I can't wait…" He begged. Glorfindel heard the urgency in his voice and with a hand on the Prince's shoulder he nodded. They walked quickly through the gates of Imladris past the other guards who gave Legolas curious looks and to the palace. Legolas followed his steps silent as ever never once saying a word trying very hard to not brake down again. Glorfindel showed him into Elrond's study and told him to stay there while he got Lord Elrond. Legolas stood in the middle of the room trying his best to stay the emotionless elf he was brought up to be while he waited. A few moments later Elrond came through the door still in his evening attire with Glorfindel only a few steps behind him. Elrond had a surprised look on his face but as usual he said nothing. Legolas gave him a small smile before bowing and then it happened. As he stood the tears and sob he had been holding back came, he stumbled forward into Elrond's arms and cried. It took a moment for Elrond to react but then his arms wrapped tightly around Legolas and they went to the floor on their knees. He looked back at Glorfindel his eyes asking questions his voice dared not to but the look on Glorfindel's was as shocked as his. The other Lord quickly closed the door and kneeled down beside them. Elrond took to making quieting sounds and gently rocking Legolas back and forth until he had finished crying. Finally he quieted enough for Elrond to know he it was safe to start asking questions. 

"Legolas? What happened? Why are you here? Are you well?" He questioned. Legolas let out a strained breath before he answered. 

"Lord…Elrond…I don't know what happened, yes I am well…as well as I can be right now…and…I…I have been banished from Mirkwood," He told him looking up. The anguish in his eyes was almost unbearable even to Elrond and all he knew to do was pull Legolas back to his chest and rock him as more tears fell from his eyes. With all the wisdom he had acquired over the many years he had lived nothing came into play now, nothing but what he had learned in being a father. Again Elrond waited until Legolas had stopped crying before he spoke. 

"What do you mean Legolas? How have you been banished? What did your father have to say about this?" He asked. 

"I mean just what I said Lord Elrond. I have been…banished. And my father…he is the one who banished me," After that Legolas hung his head, he sat back and pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his bent knees. Both Elrond and Glorfindel saw an elf child they had not seen in many years, perhaps ever since the first time they had met him. 

"I do not understand Prince…your father loves you…you are his only heir…how and why would he do this?" Glorfindel wondered aloud. Legolas looked up and met his eyes. 

"That is a very good question my Lord but I'm afraid I do not have the answer…Lord Elrond if it is alright may I use my room…I'm very tired," Legolas questioned turning his gaze to Elrond. 

"Of course Legolas. Come, I will see that you are taken care of," Elrond answered and he stood then helped Legolas up. Glorfindel watched as they left and then shook his head. 

"_What is going on in Mirkwood? What could have made Thranduil_ _do this?_" He thought. He had never seen Legolas look so lost and so much like the child he had only seen the first time he had come to Rivendell when he was only two hundred years old. 

*****

Elrond and Glorfindel stood side by side awaiting the arrival of the royalty of Mirkwood, King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas. Their party had been seen immerging from the woods a few moments before and could now be seen entering through the main gates of Imladris. 

"Are you sure about this Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel questioned, he still wasn't sure if inviting Imladris greatest enemy here was a good idea. 

"If I was not sure then they would not be riding in now would they?" Elrond replied with a smile. "Besides we need to break this rift between our realms in case something happens to either of us and we need help." Glorfindel sighed and straightened as the horses came to a stop and the riders got off. A tall golden elf stepped forward, authority circled around him and his hard blue eyes missed nothing. 

"Elrond half-elven, it has been a long time," Thranduil said. 

"That it has Thranduil, maybe now we can put our differences behind us and there can be peace between our realms," Elrond replied. They had a staring match for a moment until a light shuffling was heard and Elrond's eyes searched for the source of the sound and found a small face with big blue eyes staring at him from around Thranduil's cloak. "Well, well…and who is this?" Elrond asked trying to get a better look at the face but it ducked back behind Thranduil. The Mirkwood king gave a small smile and turned just a bit reaching his hand behind him and then pushing a young elf to stand in front of him. Blue eyes meet Elrond's dark ones quickly and then went back to staring at a spot on the ground. Golden blonde hair shined in the early morning light, his green tunic and leggings made his eyes and hair stand out even more. 

"This is my son, Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas say hello to Elrond half-elven," Thranduil told him squeezing his sons shoulder. Legolas glanced up at him and then at Elrond, then back at the ground. 

"Suilad Lord Elrond, gerin galu govad-le," He said in a quiet voice and bowed his head. Elrond was to say the least surprised, he had expected the son of Thranduil to call him half-elven as well. 

*****

Glorfindel smiled remembering that day. Legolas had come a long way since then but he still had that quite polite domineer about him, quiet but deadly. Now if they could just find out what had happened…

TBC… 

Elvish Translation

Suilad! - Greetings

Gerin galu govad-le - I have good fortune to meet you

So? How was it? I thought you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! - Alkvingiel


	2. Questions and slowly answers

A/N:I do not own LOTR, I'm to poor for that. But if Billy Boyd wants to come and be my personal slave I don't mind…^_^. Second of all! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Replies are at the end of the chapter. A little side note, do not ask me to translate my elvish in the story because I will not. Once again thank you! As you know by now I changed my name, because it is so long you can all just call me Naur which is Elvish for fire.- Naur

Possessed Banishment 

Chapter 2

The next morning…

Elrond sipped his morning tea thoughtfully when his twin sons came into the dining hall. 

"Amrun Ada…" Both said sitting down. Tea and a plate of fruits was brought out to them. They had just started eating when the door to the hall opened and they all looked up knowing it was to early for Estel to be out of bed. Legolas gave them a small smile as he entered the room. 

"Morning Legolas," Elrond said watching his face and movements for any sign of emotion but he had been brought up to not show emotion around others and that is what he did now. Elladan and Elrohir were just staring back and forth at their father and Legolas before jumping up to tackle Legolas. Elrond smiled seeing the smile that appeared on Legolas's face even though it did not reach his eyes. 

"Legolas! When did you get here? We weren't expecting you!" The twins exclaimed together. They helped Legolas up wanting answers. 

"That is why they call it a surprise mellon nins. You of all people should know something about surprises," Legolas told them sitting at his normal spot at the table. The twins blushed remembering all the surprises that they had pulled over the years. Legolas gave a light nod to the elf that brought him tea and a plate of fruit before like Elrond sipping it thoughtfully. 

"Legolas I'm sure the twins would be happy to loan you some of their clothes until we can get a tailor to come and make you some new ones seeing that you only came with what you have on," Elrond explained taking in his still dirty appearance. 

"Hannon le Lord Elrond, it will be nice to clean myself up and then get into some fresh clothes," Legolas replied. Elrond nodded and looked to his sons. 

"Ion nins would you please go and have some water warmed up then taken to Legolas's room so that he may get cleaned up?" Elrond asked, but his tone did not give them room to argue. They nodded and quickly stood leaving the two alone. 

"Hannon le for not saying anything Lord Elrond," Legolas said quietly. Elrond smiled standing, he walked behind Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It is not my place to tell, however Lord Glorfindel and I will require your presence a little later to get the whole story," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded and stood.

"I guess I will go clean up then," He said and walked out the door back to his room. 

*****

When Legolas got back to his room Elladan and Elrohir were poring the last bucket of warm water into a tub that had been moved into his room by some other elves. 

"You look tired mellon nin, come on get in and we'll help," Elladan told him. Legolas gave them a look knowing they were up to something. They returned the look and he shrugged slowly taking off the tunic Lord Elrond had given him the night before. The twins shared a look when they saw their friend's body, Legolas was normally thin and pale but he was even more so now, you could actually see his ribs but they made no comment knowing he wouldn't tell them just yet. 

Legolas sighed as he relaxed in the warm water, it felt so good to finally be able to relax. Water was poured over his head and he could feel Elladan's strong but gentle hands rubbing the shampoo into his head and Elrohir washing his arms and hands with soap. He relaxed even more letting his shoulders sag sinking further into the water. The twins shared a glance knowing he was relaxed enough almost to the point of sleep and would answer their questions easily. 

"How did you get here from Mirkwood mellon nin?" Elladan asked quietly not wanting to brake Legolas out of his trance like state. 

"Im bruniant ann-lend," Legolas answered. The twins shared another glance that wasn't the answer they had wanted. They were about to ask another question when Legolas spoke again. "A gwannen mbar nin ah baleh pethan nin adar a o hon an nin." With that he sagged more in the water and his eyes became unfocused. 

"Well that explains it…a little I guess. We should ask ada what he knows," Elladan whispered as he slowly washed the shampoo out of his friend's hair. Elrohir nodded and slowly lifted Legolas out of the tub not wanting to wake him. They both dried him off, then put him into a sleeping shirt and back into bed. Closing the curtains to the balcony and windows to keep the light out and lowering the candle they left slowly closing the door behind them. They looked at Legolas's sleeping form one last time and both whispered, 

"Quel kaima, mellon nin." With that they closed the door and heading to their father's study knowing that was where he and Glorfindel would be. 

*****

"What could be going on in Thranduil's mind that he would banish Legolas?" Glorfindel questioned. 

"I cannot tell you mellon nin, this puzzles me just as it does you…" He started but stopped as there was a knock at his door. "Minna!" He called. The door opened and his sons came in. 

"We need to speak with you ada…" Elladan said.

"…about Legolas," Elrohir finished. Elrond sighed knowing it was only a matter of time…or minutes in the twin's case that they found out what had happened. 

"What do you know?" Elrond asked leaning back in his chair. 

"Well we just helped give Legolas a bath, we waited until he was really relaxed and then asked him how he got here from Mirkwood, we didn't get the answer we wanted but it worked," Elladan replied. 

"And the answer was?" Elrond questioned. 

"Im bruniant ann-lend, A gwannen mbar nin ah baleh pethan nin adar a o hon an nin," Elrohir repeated his friend's words. Elrond sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

"What he said is true…Legolas came here late last night after the rain had stopped, he has brought with him very…disturbing news. Ion nins Legolas has been banished from Mirkwood by his father," Elrond explained. The twins gasped and stood their mouths wide open looking between their father and Glorfindel. 

"Mani marte?" They both asked. 

"That we do not know…but I am sure we will find out, in time…" Glorfindel told them. 

"Glorfindel is right, this has been very hard on Legolas. It would be better as to not press him about the matter. We should wait until he is ready to tell us what happened. For now…where is Legolas now?" Elrond asked. 

"Asleep in his room," Elrohir answered. 

"For now we just let him be and once he is ready, we question him," Elrond told them. They all nodded and left him to be alone with his thoughts. 

*****

"This is my son, Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas say hello to Elrond half-elven," Thranduil told him squeezing his sons shoulder. Legolas glanced up at him and then at Elrond, then back at the ground. 

"Suilad Lord Elrond, gerin galu govad-le," He said in a quiet voice and bowed his head. Elrond was to say the least surprised, he had expected the son of Thranduil to call him half-elven as well. 

"Suilad young prince it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Elrond said smiling at him. 

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir!" A guard called as the twins walked out of the main doors. 

"Ah! King Thranduil allow me to introduce my sons Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond told him putting a hand on each of his sons shoulders. 

"It is a pleasure young lords, Legolas say hello to Elrond half-elven's sons," Thranduil said without looking down. 

"Suilad," Legolas whispered keeping his eyes to the ground. Elrond couldn't believe how shy this young elf was, suddenly he got an idea. 

"Ion nins, why don't you take Legolas a show him around Imladris. Leave Thranduil and I to discuss some things," Elrond encouraged looking down at his sons hoping they would get what he was saying. The twins looked up and then back at Legolas who was still staring at the ground and they heard their father's words in their head. "So him around and open him up some, but take it slow and don't do anything dangerous." They smiled and before anyone could do anything they grabbed Legolas hands pulling him from his father's grasp and pulled him towards the gardens laughing. Thranduil smiled as he saw the panicked look on Legolas's face. 

"Don't worry Thranduil, my sons will not do anything dangerous," Elrond told him. 

"We can only hope but actually it would be better if Legolas experienced something a bit dangerous, he has been to sheltered during our time in Mirkwood," Thranduil replied. 

"He is but 200 is he not?" Elrond question surprised as they walked to his study. 

"Indeed but you remember that spiders and other foul things have made their home in our forests," Thranduil answered taking a seat in Elrond's office. 

"Which is one of the reasons as to why we are here," Elrond said sitting across from Thranduil. 

"Yes let us discuss this treaty," Thranduil told him. Elrond nodded but before they started both heads turned to the open window hearing the laughter from outside. The Lord of Imladris smiled hearing his sons but also another light voice. 

TBC…Next chapter, a look into Thranduil's mind…I think. ^_^ REVIEW!

Elvish Translations

Im bruniant ann-lend. – I endured a long journey.

A gwannen mbar nin ah baleh pethan nin adar a o hon an nin. – And left my home with cruel words to my father and from him to me.

Ion nin - My son

Quel kaima, mellon nin – Sleep well, my friend

Hannon le – Thank you

Mani marte? – What happened?

Amrun- morning

Minna – Enter

Ada - Dad

Suilad – Greetings

Gerin galu govad-le – I have good fortune to meet you

****

Review Replies

Deana – Hannon le! I hoped you liked this as much as the last chapter!  
  
**wadeva** – Thanks! Here's more!  
  
**rain137** – Thanks for the review and Happy New Year's Wish! As to your question…1. Take a look at the title again & 2. Wait and see!  
  
**Star-Stallion** – More will be revealed! Just wait!  
  
**Sirnonenath** - *hands u a Legolas plushie* That is for the longest review I got…maybe in my whole career of writing. It's interesting how the hair and eyes thing works, yes? Yes you're right, you will have to wait and find out! I'm glad you like the title. As for your comment to my elvish, it's not just Sindarin. I use a combination of Sindarin & Quenya, if that makes a difference I don't know, it's not like it's a well spoken language or anything, your posed to have mistakes…I will try to watch those things more closely, thank you for catching it!  
  
**angel-of-elven-light** – First off, love the name. Second, so glad you are enjoying it! I'm pleased, I didn't think I would get this many reviews already! If you like this, check out Under the Early Sun!   
  
**Coolio02** – A old buddy! Thanks so much for dropping me a line! I hope you can wait…it might be the 3rd or 4th chapter before we really see Thranduil.   
  
**Sarah** – Hannon le! More is to come mellon nin!  
  
**HalandLeg4ever** – Another old buddy! I'm glad you are being drawn into it so quickly, hope you review again!  
  
**:D** – Nothing more to say than Thanks! LOL  
  
**Irish QT** – And I eagerly await your next review! Thanks mellon nin!  
  
**gershwhen **– You and me both! I wish there were more of them out there!   
  
**whitewater-spirit** – You say poor Leggy now…you just wait until a few chapters down the road…but in all truth I am just writing this as it comes to mind.   
  
**farflung **– Yes Leggy said very little in the movies, but what he did was like bam! And the fight scenes! *faints* just amazing! If you like angst…like me…maybe you should try my other fic, Under the Early Sun, lots of angst in that!  
  
**Chikidee** – Thank you for all the comments, it's people like you who keep writers like I going.   
  
**Caladiel Meril W** – Well I'm glad you at least like one of them. I'm pleased with U.T.E.S as of right now to. Hopefully won't be hit with anymore writer's block in the near future.   


****

Gozilla – Thank you for the review. I am pleased that you liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bewitched Mind

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. I do own however Aerdôl, Maidhrîn, and any other elves you don't know. This chapter was difficult with flashbacks and trying to look into Thranduil's mind. I hope this will serve the story line justice. Big thanks to my new beta for this, Wilwarin. 

~~~~~dream~~~~~ 

*****scene change*****

^^^^^flashback^^^^^ 

Possessed Banishment

Chapter 3

~~~~~

Ever since he had entered the deeper parts of the forest something had been plaguing his mind. A dark presence filled his senses, but he couldn't tell what it is or why; he couldn't see or hear anything wrong. Caranion, his stallion, shifted under him feeling his master's uneasiness and that of the forest around him. 

"Peace, mellon nin," Legolas whispered. "We will be home soon and then we will ask father why the forest feels so foreboding . . . even more so than usual." 

~~~~~

*****

^^^^^

"My lord, your son, Prince Legolas has returned from his hunting trip and wishes to see you," the king's advisor, Aerdôl told him. 

"Send him in," Thranduil replied. Aerdôl went and opened the door so that Legolas could enter. Legolas walked in and bowed to his father before his eyes shifted to the maiden sitting on his father's right hand side. He narrowed his eyes at her; she was sitting in his rightful spot! The outrage! He spared a glance at Aerdôl who had a similar look in his eyes but said nothing. 

"My lord and Adar . . . may I acquire as to who this lovely maiden is?" Legolas questioned, stepping forward to kneel and kiss her hand as he had been taught to do with all maidens. 

"Ah yes . . . this is Maidhrîn. She has come to offer her services here in Mirkwood," Thranduil told him giving her a smile. The maiden, Maidhrîn, as she was called, had black hair dark as the night, and pale skin with just enough color to make it look healthy. But it was her eyes that caught Legolas' attention; they were a bright green and very captivating. 

"It is an honor, Legolas. Your father has thought so much about you," she said with a smile. Legolas gave a weak smile in return, thinking 'What was wrong with this woman?' 

"Well my lady if you will excuse me . . . I wish to get out of my traveling clothes. I pray I will see you at dinner?" 

"Indeed," Maidhrîn replied with a smile. Legolas bowed and left, closely followed by Aerdôl. 

Maidhrîn watched as the two left. Once they had closed the door her green eyes flashed and she smiled a wicked smile. "My lord," she whispered in his ear, "your son must be taken care of. He is disobedient; you can see it in his eyes. Legolas will betray you." 

"But . . . Legolas is my son and heir . . . he would not do that to me . . . " Thranduil stammered, his eyes cleared of their fog for a moment before it returned. 

"He wants the power. I can see it in his eyes; he will do anything to become King of Mirkwood . . . even if it means getting rid of you, his own father," she hissed. 

"He wants the . . . my power . . . my title, he will not have it!" Thranduil declared and then he looked to her. "You will not leave my side, will you my Queen?" 

Maidhrîn laughed at that and put a finger under his chin. "Of course not, my King, for once Legolas is taken care of I shall take over Mirkwood. I still need you, at least until your people are under my spell as well," she told him standing. Thranduil watched as she left the throne room and then sagged in his chair. He knew this was wrong and that Legolas would never betray him, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Maidhrîn controlled everything about him now, his mind and his body. 

"NO!" His mind screamed. 

^^^^^

"NO!" His mind screamed. 

"You will not betray me! I control you! You will do as I say!" Maidhrîn yelled, forcing her way into his mind. Thranduil tried to fight but he just could not beat her awesome power of the mind. 

Maidhrîn growled low in her throat. Thranduil was putting up a good fight but she was stronger. She pushed her way further into the recesses of his mind, she saw his thoughts…his memories. The Queen of Mirkwood . . . Legolas . . . Legolas . . . Legolas. Curse him! She had gotten rid of the boy and even so he still controlled part of Thranduil's mind. 

"Well I shall just have to erase all of his memories," she sighed. Thranduil writhed on the floor as a green light from her eyes embraced his body, he could feel hands in his mind . . . slowly ripping away his memories. 

"A lasgalen dithen nín goheno nin . . ." He thought before he lost consciousness. 

*****

"Goheno nin . . ." The voice echoed in his head. Legolas' eyes focused and he sat up in his bed breathing heavily. Not able to control himself, tears streamed down the sides of his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his face on them.

"A . . . dar . . ." He whispered brokenly. 

*****

^^^^^

"Yes, let us discuss this treaty," Thranduil told him. Elrond nodded, but before they started both heads turned to the open window, heard the laughter from outside. The Lord of Imladris smiled hearing his sons but also another light voice. 

"You look like an orc!" Elrohir laughed pointing at his mud-covered brother. 

"Oh yeah? Well, you look like the balrog when Glorfindel was done with him," Elladan replied, running his hand over his face removing some of the mud. Elrohir was about to say something when a sound caught their ears, and they looked to their left. Legolas lay on the ground rolling as he held his sides in laughter. Both looked at each other and smiled. Well, at least their antics had gotten him to laugh. 

"Elladan! Elrohir! Time for you archery lesson!" Glorfindel called as he walked into the garden holding two bows and two quivers of arrows. Both the twins groaned but Legolas stood. 

"You are going to practice archery? May I have a go?" He questioned. Glorfindel looked surprised to be spoken to by the quiet prince but he nodded and that earned him a smile. 

"Elladan . . . what happened to you?" Glorfindel asked taking in his muddy appearance. 

"Elrohir pushed me into a mud puddle trying to get Legolas to laugh . . . It worked," he answered with a smile. 

"Well go get cleaned up and then meet us at the archery ranges," Glorfindel told him. Elladan nodded and jogged off to the baths. 

"Your highness!" A voice called and they all looked over. 

"Lorion!" Legolas exclaimed with a smile. 

"Come join us, we have your bow and arrows!" He said smiling back at his prince. 

"Please excuse me," Legolas told Glorfindel and Elrohir before giving a slight bow and running over to where Lorion and a few other Mirkwood elves stood. Glorfindel and Elrohir watched as all the elves smiled fondly at their prince and the one called Lorion handed him a bow and quiver of arrows. 

"Come Glorfindel, Elladan will join us soon, let us show them to the ranges," Elrohir said. Glorfindel nodded and walked with him to the group of elves before showing them the way to the archery ranges. 

*****

"My lord! Lord Thranduil!" An elf called running to Elrond's office and knocking on the door. Elrond stood and opened the door letting the elf inside. 

"What is it, Aerdôl?" Thranduil asked, fearing something had happened to his son. 

"Lord Elrond's sons have challenged the prince to a archery contest!" He exclaimed with a smile. 

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Come Elrond Half-elven. Now you will see the mistake your sons have made by challenging my son a contest, especially one of archery," Thranduil told him and followed the elf to the archery grounds. Elrond smiled inwardly. His sons might not have the talent with a bow that Mirkwood elves had, but they were skilled far beyond any other Imladris elf, besides Glorfindel, although they were quickly catching up to him. 

*****

Elladan had joined them and fired his arrow; he had hit the target but a little too high. Elrohir was next; he also hit the target but it was right next to Elladan's. Both were pleased by that and looked to Legolas who was watching them intently and had not taken his eyes off them the whole time. 

"Your turn, Prince Legolas," Elladan said with a smile. Legolas nodded and stepped up a few steps behind them. 

"Thranduil, he should move closer. He won't be able to even hit the target itself . . . " Elrond started but was stopped by the twang of a bow and the thud of an arrow. 

The twins and other Imladris elves watched with their mouths hanging open at the arrow that had imbedded itself in the center of the target. They all turned their heads to the blonde elf that still held his bow in place from his shot; the look on his face was very serious. 

"You . . . it . . . whoa!" The twins exclaimed. Legolas lowered his bow and stared at the target before sighing and looking disappointed. 

"My aim is off by five degrees. That is not acceptable," Legolas answered. The twins fell to the ground still staring. No elf in Imladris, maybe except for Glorfindel, had hit the target that close and even he was standing a few feet away, shocked. 

"Your son is quite amazing with a bow, Thranduil," Elrond told him. 

Thranduil smiled, pride clear on his face. "Indeed, the youngest in Mirkwood to pick up a bow and hit the target his first try. All of Mirkwood is very proud of their prince . . . as am I." 

^^^^^

Elvish Translations 

A lasgalen dithen nín goheno nin – Oh my little Greenleaf forgive me 

Goheno nin -- forgive me

Adar -- father

Review Thanks

****

Joee1 – I am curious of that fact to…oh wait I'm the writer! LOL! Well actually I am…I only know that is gonna be a sorta . . . Theoden-Wormtongue moment maybe…

****

HalandLeg4ever – I love that edge rider feeling, glad this story is giving it to you! Now this is what I want you to do, go type and update your story! I'm dying to know what happens! 

****

tmelange – More to come! Although I don't know how long it will be, I have no clue where this is going except maybe a vague idea.

****

inu lover – Thanks! I hope you are still enjoying!

****

elvendancer – I know the feeling mellon nin. Hey you helped me with my Algebra 2, which I passed, with a B thanks to you and extra credit! You wouldn't happen to know anything about Chemistry 1 would you? ^_^ My teacher puts me to sleep everyday! It's just awful! Oh yes, I will not being writing the sequel to Healing Guardian until I get this and Under the Early Sun either finished or more towards their ends, although I don't know how long this will last. Thanks for the review!

****

Deana – Oh believe me! So much more to come! You just wait!

****

Irish QT – I am getting on that mellon nin, my beta is going to help me with my translations now! Yay! Sorry this is taking so long to get out, it is only because the fact I have no clue what is happening! I am just writing this as I get ideas! I rarely do that!

****

Cherryfaerie – Angst is . . . torture? That is the only way I can say it. I get my translations from COE (council of elrond) I will help where I can! Glad you liked the cards! I can't think straight even when I've had sleep! Happy b-day to your little bro! 

****

whitewater-spirit – What you said is true but it also makes it hard because I like to have things planned out that way I can add to them. Oh well I am having fun with this and I guess that is what is important!

farflung – I have to think long and hard on my chapter titles, I don't want to give too much away. Yes . . . Legolas with no clothes . . . inner glow . . . *sighs* But I must say I find myself also falling for Elrohir. I don't know why but yeah.

****

Reverspots – I love the elvish to and thanks to my new beta hopefully it will be right now! I to have only mastered a few simple things, it's kind of hard because I am also trying to learn Japanese, French, German and at times English although it is my original language. ^_^

****

j_mercuryuk – So glad you love it. I love writing it! I love that you love the flashbacks! I think they take away some of the seriousness of the story back to happier times. Yes there will be more of them! 

****

Twisted Fool – Can you ask for more? Hmmm . . . I guess since I posted this chapter the answer is yes! Secondly this story is not about Thranduil being abusive, he doesn't really know what he's doing. 

****

Wilwarin – Thanks for all the advice! Everyone say hello to my new beta for this story! 

****

Starlit Hope – That makes me happy! Enjoy the rest!


	4. The Tides of Banishment

A/N: Hello all I have not died! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had the worst writer's block ever! I do not own LOTR nor will I ever. The song I use in this chapter is called Sometimes by:Gary Stadler. I do however own Lorion, Aerdôl, Maidhrîn and any other elves you don't know. Big thanks to my beta, Wilwarin! This wouldn't be what it is without you! Enjoy! - Naur

====dream====

()()scene change()()

(===)flashback(===)

Possessed Banishment

Chapter 4

The Tides of Banishment

(===)

Aerdôl followed Legolas back to his room. Once the door was closed Legolas turned to face him and the elf had to wince at the fire burning in his eyes.

"Who is she?" Legolas demanded.

"Truthfully, I do not know, my prince. She came during a rainstorm looking for shelter three weeks ago and has been here ever since. Something isn't right about her…your father has been acting strange since then," Aerdôl explained.

"I don't trust her…as you said, something is off. We shall see," Legolas replied. Aerdôl nodded and took his leave with a bow.

(===)

()()()()

A few hours later…

Thranduil entered the dining hall with Maidhrîn on his arm. He took his seat at the head of the table and Maidhrîn started to sit on his right but was stopped by the clearing of a throat. She fixed her cold gaze on Aerdôl and he stared back.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but in times that he is home Prince Legolas sits on his father's right hand side. In times of his absence the seat is left open," Aerdôl told her. Just then the great oak doors opened and Legolas came in. He took his seat on the right side of his father and then fixed his eyes on her. Now all eyes were watching her…waiting. She flashed them all a winning smile with a nod and took a seat on Thranduil's left side. Legolas was a bit disappointed; he had hoped she would have put up more of a fight. Maidhrîn seemed to sense his thoughts as her eyes connected with his and she smiled as if she smiled knowing something he did not.

"_Do not worry dear prince…the fight you want will come all too soon_," she thought.

()()()()

Their meal had been served and they had been eating in relative silence. Legolas felt uncomfortable. He didn't like this silence. Usually his father would ask him how his hunt went and his opinion on other matters, but now he just sat and ate. Maybe because he didn't know he was watching but Legolas saw the way his father was staring at Maidhrîn as well as the way she stared at him. Finally the silence was broken by Maidhrîn.

"My lord Thranduil, aren't you going to tell him?" She asked sweetly.

"To sweetly…" Legolas told himself.

"Ah yes…ion nín, there is something that Maidhrîn and I must tell you. I have asked her to be my queen," Thranduil said squeezing her hand. Everything was once again quiet. Legolas didn't breathe…he didn't move and then suddenly it came to him what his father had said and meant. He stood up quickly causing his chair to slide back screeching on the floor.

"WHAT?!" He roared, eyes blazing.

"Maidhrîn and I will be wed in only a few short months. You will finally have the mother you lost so long ago once again," Thranduil replied a bit surprised by this reaction.

"You can't do this! You barely even know her! She can never replace Naneth! I will not let you do this!" Legolas yelled. Maidhrîn sighed, and Legolas turned his angry eyes to her.

"It is as I told you…as I feared…he wants the power for himself," she whispered to Thranduil. His eyes widened at what she said.

"WHAT! Adar! You cannot believe her! You know me! I have never wanted to be a prince or have the responsibility that comes with it!" Legolas exclaimed banging his hands, which were now fists onto the table. Something flashed in Thranduil's eyes.

_"Legolas…he speaks the truth…he has never…wanted to be a prince…" _Thranduil thought but then something broke in.

_"NO! He wants the power I tell you! He is only lying to you!"_ Maidhrîn yelled in his mind.

"_Wants…power…lying…wants…lying…_" He repeated in his head and his eyes got the same cold, distant look in them as before.

"ADAR!" Legolas yelled, his eyes pleading.

"Enough! Henceforth as of this moment you are no longer my son!" Thranduil screamed standing.

Legolas took a step back in shock his eyes widening. His father couldn't…no…it wasn't…possible…

"Ada…" He whispered.

"Get out! Never again will you question me! Leave now and never return to the forests of Mirkwood!" Thranduil demanded. Tears leaked from Legolas's eyes. He had never wanted to be a prince…but he had never wanted…this. Slowly he straightened himself and did a half bow that bent at the waist, never once touching the tears.

"I shall be gone within the hour…my lord…" Legolas whispered. He straightened and walked towards the door.

"Good, the sooner the better," Thranduil replied. Legolas stiffened and paused before he continued out the door…out of his father's life. He missed Maidhrîn's cold smile but Aerdôl didn't.

(===)

"A . . . dar . . ." He whispered brokenly. Legolas brought his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them. His thoughts went back to that day…how could he? What had that woman done? There was a light knock at the door and he quickly wiped away his tears before it opened.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" Elrohir asked poking his head in.

"Yes…Elrohir? How did I get back to my bed?" Legolas questioned.

"Well, you were looking really tired before your bath so Elladan and I helped. You fell asleep so we put you back to bed. Ada wanted me to come and see if you were awake. I believe he and Glorfindel would like to know why you are here," Elrohir explained. Legolas nodded and got out of bed, Elrohir waited outside the door while he changed.

(===)

()()()()

They were almost to Elrond's study when laughter graced their ears. A few moments later an eight-year-old boy came running around the corner laughing. Closely following him was Elladan, angry but also with a laughing look in his eyes.

"Get back here you little imp!" Elladan yelled. Estel laughed as he continued to run and then he saw Legolas. His face broke into a happy smile and he jumped onto Legolas hugging him tightly. Legolas hugged him back with a smile of his own.

"Legolas! What are you doing here?" Estel asked.

"I decided to get away from Mirkwood for awhile, figured I would come visit my favorite little human," Legolas replied.

"I am not little! I am almost nine years old!" Estel exclaimed holding up seven fingers to show him. Legolas chuckled and then put him down.

"Yes, someday you will be a great warrior but for now I think you had better run…your brother still looks ready to kill you," Legolas said. Estel's eyes widened at those words and he looked over his shoulder to Elladan who had stopped to catch his breath but was now watching him, his eyes twinkling. He let out a yell and took off running. Elladan followed a few minutes later giving him a head start.

()()()()

Legolas knocked on the door giving Elrohir a smile and the younger twin nodded, Legolas didn't need him there as he talked to Elrond. After Elrohir had walked away, Legolas heard Elrond tell him to enter. He turned the handle on the door and entered.

"Legolas, it is good to see you looking much more refreshed. I am fairly sure that you know why Glorfindel and I have asked you here," Elrond said, he motioned for Legolas to have a seat, which he did.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, you wish to know what happened. I will tell you what I can…" Legolas told them quietly.

"Perhaps it would be easier if we asked questions?" Glorfindel asked. Legolas thought a moment and then nodded.

"Alright then…let us start from the beginning. When did you return to Mirkwood?" Elrond questioned.

"A month ago."

"What happened upon your return?" Glorfindel inquired.

"I went and announced to my father that I had returned, that was when I met her…"

"Who is 'her'?" Elrond asked.

"Maidhrîn. She was sitting in my rightful place, but I did not say anything about that. I kissed her hand and she told me that it was a pleasure my father had thought much about me," Legolas replied.

"Thought? What could she have meant by that?" Glorfindel wondered.

"I wondered the same thing but retired to my rooms. I do not know what happened after I left…only later that night at dinner…adar…he said that they would be getting married in a few months…that I would finally have a mother again. Something is wrong, Lord Elrond! My father would never make a decision such as that so quickly. It took him 5 years to ask my mother! And Aerdôl told me that she had only been there for three weeks…I just don't know my lord…" Legolas explained. Elrond and Glorfindel both looked thoughtful before speaking.

"You are correct, Legolas. Something is not right. All right, well, we are finished for today. Go out and have some fun with the twins and Estel if you can," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded stood, he gave a small bow before leaving.

"What could be going through Thranduil's mind? What is he thinking?" Glorfindel questioned.

"From the sound of what Legolas said I believe the proper question is, who put his thoughts there?" Elrond answered. Glorfindel sat down in deep thought it was a few moments before either of them spoke.

"What are we going to do my lord?" He questioned.

"I do not know…I just do not know," Elrond whispered.

(===)

"Wow…your son is quite amazing with a bow Thranduil," Elrond told him. Thranduil smiled pride clear on his face.

"Indeed, the youngest in Mirkwood to pick up a bow and hit the target his first try. All of Mirkwood is very proud of their prince…as am I," Thranduil answered. They all watched as Legolas pulled another arrow out of his quiver and notched it in his bow. He took aim and then let the arrow fly. It landed just beside the other only now it was in the dead center.

"Very nice my prince only next time spread your feet just a bit, it will give you more balance and you will have more accuracy in your shot so you will not have to shoot twice," Lorion told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, Lorion," Legolas answered and went over to his father. "Adar, I am a bit tired from our journey. May I go to my room and rest?" Thranduil smiled and picked up his son.

"Of course, ion nín. Lorion will you escort him?" Thranduil asked.

"It would be my pleasure my lord…if someone will show me where his room is located," Lorion replied with a sly smile. Thranduil laughed and looked to Elrond.

"Elladan, Elrohir, show Legolas and Lorion to his room," He told them. The twins finally closed their mouths and nodded standing.

"Just follow us," they said and started towards the palace. Thranduil let Legolas down and Lorion took his hand following the twins.

"Your sons are very nice…but didn't you and Celebrían have a daughter as well?" Thranduil asked.

"We did. Her name is Arwen Undómiel and she is spending time with her mother and grandparents in Lothlórien. They will be returning in the spring," Elrond answered as they walked back to his study. They paused hearing a soft singing coming from a room just down the hall.

"On a clear moonlit evening

When the forest is still,

The reflections of stars ripple and dance

And the warm glow of the fire

Beckons you to sleep…

Sometimes

You can see fairies

Dancing and flitting about the tree branches…

Gossamer wings gliding

Across the night skies

Leaving trails of stardust in their wakes

Sometimes

You can her the soft beat

Of fairy wings flying near,

Making wondrous music that

Catches you in its spell…

Your heart soars up to join the flight

As you balance gently on the edge of dreams."

And the song stopped.

"That was a enchanting melody," Elrond commented opening the door to his office.

"Lorion has being singing it to him as he fell asleep since he was born, sometimes it is the only thing to bring him rest," Thranduil said as he sat. Elrond was about to close the door when a hand stopped him and he came face to face with Lorion.

"Can I help you?" He questioned.

"I just wanted to tell King Thranduil that Legolas is asleep. Lord Elrond, your sons are there with him…I believe my song has put them all to sleep. I just wanted you to know," he told them, then bowed and left.

"My sons haven't been sung to sleep since their mother left in the summer," Elrond said astonished.

"Yes…Lorion seems to have that effect on those that are tired. It is one of his many gifts. Now Elrond, shall we finish our discussion?" Thranduil inquired.

"Ah yes. These are the things that my officers and I have decided on for the treaty. They can be altered mind you as long as they stay in some ways the same," Elrond told him holding out a piece of parchment. Thranduil took it and started reading nodding here and there, a frown forming in some places as well.

Elvish Translations

Adar – Father

Ada -- Dad

Ion nín – My son

Review Replies

****

Joee1 – I hate those to…at times, depending on the mood I'm in. I hoped everyone would love that scene, I was thinking…bow: 60 dollars, arrows: 50 dollars, beating someone older than you: priceless.

****

Twisted Fool – Glad you dislike her so much! Yes her name has a meaning but you would have to ask my beta that, at first her name was going to be Mairin or something like that but she translated it to mean, horse dew…sweatdrop More lovely torture to come!

Cherryfaerie – Creepy girl is trying to take over Mirkwood, will she succeed? Maybe…I think it must have just been your computer to show the things as just lines because it came up just fine on mine. And no one else said anything about it. shrugs

****

Deana – Girl! You and me both!

****

Irish QT – Lol, glad that made you laugh. Seems a lot of people enjoyed it.

****

Artemisa – Oh way more to come! Stay tuned!

****

Someone Reading – Well I get my elvish from Councilofelrond.com and it came up hannon le so yea…that's what I go by & my beta didn't correct so…thanks for the review!

****

Sirnonenath - Glad you are liking it all! This is a difficult fic to write but I am getting it done as fast as I can! Thanks for the elvish comments! My beta is keeping me in line now that I have her. Hopefully no more mistakes!

****

Gwyn – I'm trying! You know I am!

****

Elvendancer – Darn…my teacher talks in this voice that just puts me to sleep right off! I actually feel asleep the other day! I never fall asleep in class! If your bro can help me tell him I would love him forever, I can take all the help I can get!

****

Starlit Hope – Oh yes! She stole his chair! Grrr! I'm getting it out as fast as I can mellon nin!

****

Lady Aqawondel – I think we have that solved now. You know looking back on her she does remind me of Galadriel or as one of my friends says, 'The scary chick'.

****

Annunfalath – Thanks for the review! Really there's another story like this one out there? If it is I swear I haven't read it. As proof the thought of Gandalf coming into this never even crossed my mind until you said something. He is a very difficult character to bring in.

****

vampy2k – Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait.

Coolio02 – That she is, glad you liked Legolas's part!


End file.
